Talk:World Chat/@comment-25335357-20150524151158
For those who are saying that "" code doesn't work when in Version 2.0.1, but it can be work at Version 1.6.0 but it reminds that needed to update Version 2.0.1. Read this below. If you can see that it helps for you, please reply to this comment, and I will be happy for that. And also, if you have other questions about the game (can be in this Wiki), please comment to my Message Wall (Link here). - As if I can see in my Message Wall, there is a code (from above) shown when in Version 2.0.1. So I think there is no dual colors for newest version, even when the game has a update for inspiring users. ._. To that one, it is okay, but as well when I go to the World Chat, there is a player who had been used a dual color for that, as well it works in Version 2.0.1. I've been visited every other player in Global Server, to store a new thumbnails in Version 2.0.1 (still working on Earth. Needs Divine and Divine+, but I love Eleanor, Divine Earth monster. ^__^), as well I've been inspect in their Message Walls to see if other players who send a message to his/her wall has a new monster on them. > In that one, ones I've been know that there is dual colors, as well it cannot be work the / and - when in new version. All is to do I've been know that I've been see this ":". I think it can be worked. -- As the result, first I've been tested to "" in my Message Wall (not in this Wiki), as well I've seen that it is work, and even WORK! As well I've been used as my protection against bullies in the game (errrr, they are jerk, like "You never win.", "Loser!! I am stronger than you", or even bad words (ERRRR! I never write it on every chat in Monster Warlord.), as well it is a example for the bullies). ---- As you can see in the last sentence before to this one, please write the code below to activate dual colors (gradient). <#c:00FFFF:FF00FF> - Always use : for another color; as well other symbols, or the characters are not alphabet nor numbers like - and /, it doesn't work in Version 2.0.1. In the code above, you may use short letters instead of capital letters to send your message fast. As well, I prefer capital letters. ---- Note: The single colors are same, as the code shown - <#c:00FFFF>, or <#c:00ffff>, it can be work in Version 2.0.1. More color codes is in here. It is not completed, as I cannot edit it, please read a full message there, and there is a link in another part. ---- About the Guilds, I've been used a special character that people hard to find, mostly they're typing a normal character that mostly used. Like on the Guild Chat (StrongEnough Guild, where I join), I use in different keyboards even I cannot understand, it forms a nice typo on it. I have maaaany keyboards comes in other languages in whole world, like Japanese keyboard, mostly the nice typo comes in Europe, like Russia. Try some of the keyboards, without going to Google to get symbols! Mostly symbols in the Google doesn't work in Monster Warlord; but the keyboards are worked, as well if you see the Game Info of Monster Warlord (Menu > Game Info), there is a fonts used in the game: Font-TLWG and GNU Freefont (search them in Google to see results). But if you see the fonts, it looks like Eras Bold Demi, and Franklin Gothic Medium (bold) used if you compare them. If you want to use a special character (like a star, comes in Japanese keyboard), use Character Map (Windows 8, go to the Windows 8 logo, if Character Map is not there, find search icon at the right of your user picture, and search "Character Map", and there is a result.). The default is Arial font, there are so many special characters on default font. ---- I am the expert of the game, feel free to ask me questions, and I'll reply in a few minutes to a few hours. Friendly, and helpful user. Always in you. :) ớᴥớ ♥ Ḳɑωɑɪɪ × Łσṽε ♥ ωᴥω ♥ Σήʝөʏ ʏөʊґ Đɑʏ ♥ ờωờ